


Miss Me

by everythingsklainenothinghurts



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingsklainenothinghurts/pseuds/everythingsklainenothinghurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a few days before Darren’s tour and he wants nothing more than to stay in Chris’s house and hide there forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Me

“What if I just kidnapped you….“

Darren’s voice was loud. A wave of sound crashing the white noise of silence that had settled in the room. There was nothing else to hear but soft in- and exhaling as well as the steady clicking of Chris’s fingertips hitting the keys of his laptop. The younger man looked up, his eyes reddened from staring at the screen for so long and hair a mess after Darren had convinced him that a little make out session with him would  _totally_ be like being kissed by his muse.

“I got work, Dare,“ Chris mumbled grumpily, rolling his eyes before he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again where they’d slid down a little, his eyes though were not once leaving his boyfriend’s. Darren huffed - a low, grunting noise as he rose up from his spot on the couch across from Chris where he’d been watching TV. Muted of course but Darren always liked it better that way anyways, thought it was more fun to make up stories for himself, give the actors and people voices and stories that weren’t theirs, really. Maybe that was why he understood Chris’s passion for writing so much better now.

He walked over to Chris, settling next to him to lean over and nudge his nose against Chris’s cheek, nuzzling and kissing it gently, his lips nothing more but a warm brush against Chris’s sensitive, pale skin. “I honestly don’t care,“ he said cheekily and chuckled breathlessly before he fell silent again.   
“I don’t want to leave you,” Darren spoke up again, his voice a little too high and a little too unsteady. “I don’t want to miss you. I want you to be right  _here_. All the time. Always,“ he mumbled and sighed deeply, shaking his head as he ran his hand through his curls. “I just – I know this will be the hardest step that we ever had to take. It’s the hardest thing _I_ have to do and I just – I want to be with you but knowing that I can’t…not openly at least. It kills me, so I’ll just kidnap you. Start over, man – just…let’s go to Italy, hell screw that, let’s go to freaking  _whatever_  or something, somewhere where no one cares about me or my fucking sexuality. Some place where no one knows us wherever that’s supposed to be…we should move into some small town in a country we don’t know either, get to know it, explore…I want that with you.“ Darren’s voice was soft, almost nothing more than warm air grazing over Chris’s ear as he spoke. His lips brushed against the smooth skin of the younger man’s cheek just to be close. “Sometimes I wish we could’ve met in some shady bar without responsibilities. Sometimes I imagine what it would’ve been like to just have had a little summer fling with you before we went back to college and then some day I’d see you walking in the streets and I’d just walk up to you because I didn’t know you were  _it_  back then but when I realized I didn’t feel complete it was because you weren’t there…god, Chris, I just wish it wasn’t so messy. You don’t deserve messy. I know you don’t  _like_  messy…I want everything to be perfect for you,“ Darren rambled on, only to be silenced by a long, pale finger pressing against his lips.

“Shut  _up_ ,“ a familiar, breathy voice said and the older man closed his eyes for a long moment, just to open them and find Chris right there, his face close enough to his for him to count the freckles that were peppered all over his cheeks. Darren had spent hours kissing them all before. All over his body, taking everything in, every scar, every hair on Chris’s body, every single birthmark. In his brain Darren had made a map in which every moan and hiss and sound Chris ever uttered was drawn into. Darren loved to know that he  _knew_  Chris. In and out. Over and under. Upside and down.

Chris wasn’t easy to love after all and Chris didn’t love easily but they’d found a way together. They’d found a rhythm that worked for both of them, something that was able to last. Darren had learned that Chris needed distance while Chris could tell Darren needed to be close, so they talked and fought and argued until they figured it out and now things were painfully close to perfect.

The younger man was looking back at Darren still, his eyes warm and genuine as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend sweetly. A lingering kiss that Darren knew way too well now. It was a promise, that was for sure. A promise for many more kisses once they’d sat down and talked it out becauses that was something they’d put into their little “relationship contract“.

Chris wasn’t good at talking about feelings, neither was Darren but both men knew it was necessary so Chris shifted, tucking his legs under his body and simply looked at the other man. “So you want to kidnap me, huh?“ He started, not able to suppress the small tremor of a laugh in his voice. “Uh-huh,“ Darren just nodded and bit his lip. “Too much? Too creepy? I could also just uh - run away with you? See? Completely mutual decision. Running away is – consensual, isn’t it? We can do that, too.“ At that Chris laughed loudly, the kind of laugh that startled Brian and made his eyes crinkle adorably and his nose scrunch up. Darren loved making his boyfriend laugh like that so he reached out and put the laptop on the table so he could practically pounce on Chris, holding him close. “I’m serious though…call me a creep but I just want to take you with me and hide you in my suitcase or something,“ he beamed and Chris cupped Darren’s cheeks, looking right into his eyes. “I’m not small enough, honey. Just because you fit in a suitcase doesn’t mean I do, too,“ he teased and Darren let out a mock gasp of shock, glaring playfully. “Jeez, look at you being one rude ass,“ he mumbled and was quickly soothed by Chris’s lips on his own. “You love my rude ass,“ Chris replied with a shrug before he kissed Darren a little deeper. The older man lost himself in the steady drag and slide of lips and tongues against each other and Chris practically melted into the kiss, putting all the words and emotions he couldn’t express into the simple touch.

“I’d hide in your bunk though. I could do that,“ Chris mumbled and the heavy feeling of sadness started to set in and rested on his shoulders. “You should,“ Darren muttered and rested his forehead against Chris’s. “If I ever get the chance to tour again I’ll make you join me,“ the older man promised. Chris stayed silent. He didn’t like to over think anymore, tried to avoid it as well as he could so he simply tried to revel in the moment of tenderness. His arms wrapped around Darren as he held him close and while they weren’t good with words, they’d always find a way to communicate. There were no “I love you's“ needed, no “I will miss you“, nothing but the simple touch of hands grasping at each other’s shirts and lips that found each other in desperate kisses. Chris knew that once everything was over things would start to get better again. Quieter. He knew that they’d need to do things they weren’t comfortable with but if there was one thing to protect and fight for it was their unbreakable bond, their undeniable connection that no one could talk down.

They stayed like this for most of the night. They made love on their bed, limbs tangled and lips never parting, bodies moving in perfect unison as they always did, celebrating their love before they collapsed on each other, still clinging as if they’d fall if they didn’t. Darren whispered praises and words of devotion into Chris’s ear while they held on to each other and Darren was sure he’d never felt Chris grip him so tightly. “I’ll try to come see you,“ Chris promised but Darren shook his head. “Don’t if it means trouble,“ he said and Chris quickly kissed him to shut him up. “I don’t care,“ he said simply and Darren beamed at him, stroking his hand over his side. “Neither do I. I just don’t give a damn as long as I got you,“ he murmured, causing Chris to press his nose into the crook of his neck. “You’ll always have me,“ the younger man promised and that was all Darren needed to be convinced that they’d be fine. Those simple words and the steady press and slide of Chris’s fingertips digging and rubbing into his skin as if he wasn’t ready to ever let go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please [reblog on Tumblr](http://everythingsklainenothinghurts.tumblr.com/post/53584742201/crisscolfer-drabble-miss-me) if you want! :)


End file.
